yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Shimooka
Hikari Shimooka is a main character in the yuri series Gamma. A student who gained the ability to control light after accidentally touching an alien artifact called the "Brighter Ring", she can compress light into beams to attack with, or cover herself in it to temporarily run at the speed of light, she can also bend light to grant herself invincibility or super vision. She had a dark past about her best friend Miyako's death for being taking as a hostage by an alien, and she blames herself for it. She have a purple eyes. Her birthday is on July 7. Her favorite sauce is Tabasco sauce. She dislikes avocados, monsters and aliens, supervillians, especially the supervillian who killed her Miyako. Her bust size is E cup. Yuri Feats *After she saved Miyuki and Yuri from an alligator-like alien, she thanked Miyuki in a low voice and shyness in a classic tsundere way. *Knowing about the close relationship between Miyuki and Yuri, and by noticing the jealousy of Yuri when she have most of Miyuki's time, she assured that she wasn't going to steal her sister from her. *For once, she thought that the matter which made Yuri jealous that Miyuki was spending more time with her is a cute stuff. *The promise she made with Miyuki is to be stronger so she can protect her. *One time in lunch break, she fed Yuri from the lunch box her little sister Akari made. *Teasing Yuri about her secret promise with Miyuki is so much fun to her. *When the base was under attack, she hurried to protect Miyuki along with Yuri, then she gave her an indirect hug. *At December 24, Miyuki in a Santa outfit was so cute in her opinion. *If she won't be living with Miyuki anymore makes her desperate. The thought of moving into the dorm together with her fills her with excitement, because they were going to the same university. *In the dorm she sleeps next to Miyuki in one bed. *To tell the others that the man in glasses was is working with Sakaki and stole the core, she intended to go with Miyuki because she wants to be with her, she told her that while holding Miyuki's hand, sitting on their bed, touching her face. *At the last page of chapter 18, a picture of her licking Miyuki's neck, and fondling her breasts while Miyuki was wearing an apron. *Her confession to Miyuki she said it naturally "I love you, please go out with me." Like that. *In November of last year, she realized that how she felt about Miyuki, because she was there for her when she needed someone. *What she loves about Miyuki: she's the nicest person she knows, and she's a great cook, she loves how she's just so cute, she meant she's physically cute too, but her voice, the way she moves, even the way she talks, they're all just so cute to her. *She'll always be there for Miyuki, and she'll do anything for her, because Miyuki has been there for her, she'll never say she'll fight alone, she'll give her entire existence to make Miyuki happy. *At page 10 of volume 5, she was taking a shower with Miyuki as lovers, touching her breast. *At page 4 of volume 3 she have a lovemaking scene with Miyuki, and page 49 of the last chapter of volume 3 where she was on top of her, page 3 of chapter 18 where she caressed her breasts and licks her neck while Miyuki was wearing an apron and holding a ladle, page 43 of the chapter 20 sharing a french kiss. Gallery Q043-1.jpg F003-1.jpg N034-1.jpg J007-1.jpg J049-1.jpg R041-1.jpg L002-1.jpg C031-1.jpg Q039-1.jpg Bp 078-1.jpg Category:Tsurugi Category:Gamma Category:Characters